Sick in the Head
by AkaiChouNoKoe
Summary: Luka lives a quiet, normal life when for some reason she herself's not sure about, her parents decides to put her into a mental asylum. There, she meets Kaito, a boy that appears to be quite sane...at first. From there, everything starts going down hill..
1. Prologue

**Hello~ I haven't posted anything in like..a whole year! Well, I'm back with a whole new fic xD **

**It's Kaito x Luka (This is my favorite pairing FYI~).**

**This chapter will be told in Luka's POV. Well, read on~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The boy whispers a 'shh' into my ear (not that I can speak with his hand over my mouth). His breath feels hot and it kinda tickles against my ear lobe but I believe this is not the time for that. I know that there is some kind of urgency in the situation I'm in right now...

We remain quite and unmoving for a few more minutes before he remove his hand from my mouth. I gasp and let out a ragged cough. Breathing in air I throw my gaze towards him...

Noticing me, he apologizes. From his expression I can tell that he really is sorry, not that I mind. Afterall, he had no ill intention when he pulled me into the room... He was just trying to conceal himself (and me) from whoever it was... One of the sanitarium's worker I think.

I ask him if we should step out upon noticing how cramped up the place is. We barely have enough space to stand an elbow apart...

He nods his head awkardly and opens the door. Feeling the tension between us, I almost dash out the room but the boy steps in front of me, blocking off my exit. What is he doing..?

Poking his head out, he scans the whole coridor. When he's sure nobody's there he gestures for me to come out. I guess he's not half-bad.. He really does care about me even when we are complete strangers.

For a reason I'm not quite sure about myself, I thank him. I guess I just feel that it is the appropriate thing to do. He mumbles out a yeah and turns to leave, disappearing completely as a wall obscures my sight.

I stand in my place, rooted to the floor, until I can hear his steps no longer. That's when I realize that I need to return and find Gakupo. I did run away from him upon hearing that this place is a mental asylum... As much as I resent being administered here, I don't want other people to get in trouble because of my doings and Gakupo will surely get in trouble if his higher-ups find out that a patient he's suppose to be handling is missing...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short, but this is only the prologue. The real story will start in the next chapter =) I know that this pair isn't that popular so I'm not expecting much but please review if you can.**

**I practically eat reviews owo **

**Oh! The boy is Kaito if it was unclear in the story (which I'm sure it was very unclear indeed llOTL). I just didn't know where to put all the descriptions since it's in 1st person and present tense to boot..**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yahoo! An update xD Thanks to piripirri for the review~ It's nice to know that someone is actually interested in this ;w;**

**By that way..**

**Both Luka and Kaito are 16 here. Why? I guess it kinda fits the plot more..?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I throw myself onto the bed. Surprisingly, it's quite comfortable. The matress is soft and not lumpy while the sheets smell nothing like antiseptics and medicine. Though I am grateful for that, it also reminds me of the fact that I am in a mental ward and not a hospital...

I let out a sigh and glance at the only window in the room. It is located high up near the ceiling and the only thing I can see through it is the blue sky. Quite ironic as it seems that it's going to be a very beautiful day...outside...

Not wanting to depress myself any further, I roll to my side. The room is pretty dull if I may say so myself. It's not spacious, nor is it decorative. The walls are painted white with no prints on them whatsoever and the only other thing in the room aside from the bed and window is an equally boring wardrobe. Probably for storing clothes (no duh..).

I flick my gaze around the room. Nothing in particular catches my attention and I end up staring right at the metal door. I can hear nothing from behind it, not even the distant sound of footsteps.

I guess no one's out there. If only Gakupo hadn't told me to stay put in my room, I would've sneak out...

...

Sneak out..?

.

.

.

Kneeling in front of the metal door, Luka peered outside through the key-hole. It was quite fortunate that the door was big since a big door has a bigger key-hole, making it easier for the pink haired girl to look outside. She saw nothing except for the metal door located across her room though...

Convinced that no "asylum officials" were out and about outside her room, Luka opened the door. Stepping outside, she noticed how eeriely silent the sanitarium was. No sound came from the patients' room which the pink haired girl found to be quite odd... Isn't this place suppose to be filled with "off-their-noggin" people? The absence of yelling and screaming just seemed weird..

The pinkette brushed the thought off her mind before softly closing the door behind her. If she was going to stay there it would be better to get to know the place a little first...

Luka was just about to walk towards the east wing when her stomach growled. She was immediately reminded of the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since she arrived there...which was about 4 hours ago. Not to mention that she didn't get to eat breakfast before she left for the ward...

Much to Luka's annoyance, she couldn't ignore her stomach's complains. She was hungry and it was only natural. Everybody needs to eat, including her. Sighing, she decided that her first task was to locate the kitchen...

.

.

.

Luka didn't know exactly how long she had been walking but it seemed pretty obvious to her that she was lost. The sanitarium was bigger than she expected and every hallway she passed looked the same to her. White walls, metal doors, and a forbidding atmoshpere...

The pinkette also found the situation to be quite puzzling as she hadn't ran into anybody ever since she snuck out. Shouldn't the nurses and other workers be checking on the patients? On the other hand, Luka was glad that they weren't taking tabs. There's no telling what Gakupo would do if he realize that she was missing (again)...

"Maybe I should return to my room..." Luka thought to herself. It surely would be easier to just retrace her steps and return than to push on forward. It was clear that the place wasn't something easy to familiarize with. And what if Gakupo decided to bring her some food? It would be a total waste if she wasn't in the room...

Luka was about to turn around when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She let out a yelp in shock and her hand went "flying" as a result of reflex. Apparently, the pinkette was more on edge than she thought she was...

"Ow! What was that for?" A voice, a boy's, could be heard. Luka immediately recognized him as the guy she met earlier that day. Noticing the brunt on his cheek, the pinkette felt a pang of guilt and started to apologize. The boy just waved his hand in dismissal, saying that it was fine. He was frowning though which made Luka doubt if he was sincere...

Luka was just about to apologize again when her stomach growled. Embarrass, she asked...

"Do you know where the kitchen is..?"

.

.

.

"Well, here it is. Kitchen." The blue haired boy who introduced himself as Kaito said. He glanced at Luka who was already helping herself into the room. Kaito was about to stop her but decided to just let her be as "the cook" wasn't there... Things will be fine so long as no one finds out...

The pinkette walked towards one of the trays to find it empty. The pots and pans were also spotless indicating that they hadn't been used which also meant that no one had made anything. It was apparent that there was no plan to serve anyone lunch...

"Hey.. Where's the-" Luka didn't get to finish her question as Kaito suddenly shushed her and beckoned her to go under the table. He seemed in quite a rush and he kept on glancing towards the door. Someone was coming and it was obvious that Kaito didn't want whoever it was to know that they were there...

Luka gave the bluenatte a confuse look before ducking under the table in which soon Kaito followed. As the tablecloth draped in front of the two, obscuring them from sight, Kaito turned to Luka and said in hushed whispers...

"Don't make a noise.. It's the Cook.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dun dun dun! XD This chapter is getting too long so I decided to cut it here. Sorry ;_;**

**About who the Cook is... Just wait for the next chapter x3 I think there's gonna be horror soon ;3**

**Well, time for me to sleep for the night! Hope you guys can leave a review =D**


End file.
